


Pretty Thoughts

by Blondjjong



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Lee Taemin-centric, M/M, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondjjong/pseuds/Blondjjong
Summary: Some days Taemin just likes to feel pretty.





	Pretty Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kitty-paw Stockings](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/413232) by Kyzuzu. 



The air of the bathroom hangs heavy with the heat of his shower, steam hazing Taemin’s vision as his damp feet pad across the dark grey tiles adorning the room, floor to ceiling. He reaches up, swiping his palm across the mirror, wiping away just enough of the condensation to see himself in the glass.Carefully he hoists his frame up onto the bathroom counter, feet settling themselves in the empty sink, as small hands pluck from the mess of products kept around the sink. 

There's no rush to his actions, indulging in both time and self-care, slowly settling into the idea of not needing to meet a schedule, just for today. The sound of the music pouring from the speakers in his bedroom is muffled through the bathroom door, kept closed out of habit, and Taemin finds himself absentmindedly humming along, disregarding the lack of clarity of the sound.    


It was so easy to fall into the soft flow of the track, the up and down of the tones as they spilled through the flat. Too easily Taemin was finding himself lost in the rare free day that had slotted itself into his calendar. It was decidedly a day of self indulgence, of self appreciation wherein which Taemin had locked himself up tight in his flat, with no intention of leaving it until work required it the still distant next morning.  
  
It’s not long later Taemin slips off the counter and back onto the tiled floor. The soft blond strands of his hair have already begun to dry despite the moisture in the air, his body humming with the most comfortable, airy feeling of being freshly clean. The music washes over Taemin in full as he opens the door, pulling at his feet, and moving his joints, his body just a little bit more fluid with each action. He doesn’t register the way his body flows in time with the song as he moves across his room, the movements coming as natural as breathing.

Clothing is something all too optional, something he’d normally forego altogether on a day like today, but there's a bundle of grey fabric that catches his eye on the other side of the room. It’s only a mild re-directing of his path that brings Taemin to the doorway that marks the cross between his bedroom and the rest of the open concept flat, bending down to pull the grey shirt up from its since forgotten spot on the floor. He only shakes it out once before tugging it over his slim frame, the cotton falling soft and worn over his skin, smelling just like Jongin. It makes his heart flutter a bit and his senses all the more at ease. Yes, he decides, this seems like a better option to nudity for today.  
  
The hem of Jongin’s shirt brushes smooth thighs, just barely covering the curve of his bottom, the sleeves long enough so only his fingers peek out, something Taemin enjoys all too well about wearing his boyfriend’s clothing. The drape of the collar slides a bit, catching on the sharp line of his shoulder, far too large for him normally but all too perfect for a day like today.

Taemin’s route to the kitchen diverts once more as a thought passes through his mind, u-turning himself back around towards his closet. 

The deep wood of the closet door had been left open the last time he’d been in the space, and it takes little time for him to dig through the drawer underneath where his shirts hung, finding quickly what he was seeking.  
  
It’s with a bit of a pep to his step that Taemin takes himself back across the room and to his bed bouncing, a bit as he drops himself to sit, shuffling back into the mess of monochrome navy blue sheets he pulls his legs up with the rest of him. Taemin’s toes wiggle a moment as he lets his eyes drag appreciatively over the smooth, ivory expanse of his legs, before dropping aside one of the two stockings held in his hand. Bending forwards Taemin uses deft fingers to roll the fabric into a bundled ring, pressing his toes inside the stocking before rolling the white nylon up over his calf. He points his foot forwards in a manner that reminds him of Jongin in dance, lifting his leg so he can roll the white nylon the rest of the way up over his knee, the tight band at the top wrapping with just enough of a press around his mid-thigh to keep them in place. Taemin repeats the action with the next stocking, his knees bent, and feet pressed to the bed, as he runs small fingers over the smooth expanse of fabric now adorning his legs; careful not to snag his ring on the white nylon and risk a pull.  
  
Taemin brings himself to a kneel, sitting back on his calves for a moment, the grey drape of Jongin’s too large shirt pooling around his ankles as he looks back over his shoulder. There's no helping the pleased little noise that leaves him at the sight of the pink paw prints on both of his feet, feeling a warm kind of happiness at the aesthetic of them. 

Taemin pushes up from the bed, gliding his way across the hardwood of his floor, near falling not once, but twice on his way to the kitchen. It’s mid-afternoon by the time he finally gets himself there and his stomach is demanding much needed food. Taemin takes full advantage of the slip of his feet along the hardwood as he takes himself from one side of the kitchen to the other, too lazy to cook anything as he pops leftovers into the microwave. The music is still pulsing loud through the apartment and Taemin can’t resist moving to it. There's very little refined about it though, simply enjoying the way his body flows with leisure, the way Jongin’s shirt flutters around him, and the dangerous ease the stockings on his legs allow him to slide on the hardwood. It doesn’t take long for the food to heat and in no time Taemin is once again sliding himself through the flat. He heads towards the dark grey couch that is tucked in the farthest corner of the apartment, fully intent on wasting the afternoon watching terrible movies he’s never seen.  
  
Taemin startles though as he passes the entryway to his flat, near dropping his bowl as the front door opens. Eyes wide and his heart suddenly in his throat, he comes to a stuttered stop. The feeling is quickly dissolved though as his gaze settles on the familiar form of Jongin. Taemin must look a sight though because Jongin’s familiar, warm, fond laugh falls around him, mingling with the music, dancing, and twirling itself around Taemin’s chest. 

Jongin drops his bags by the door, right along with his shoes, Taemin once again caught off guard as Jongin’s long legs close the distance between them in seconds. Strong arms scoop him up, pulling a truly undignified noise from Taemin as he tries to balance both the food and his own weight with the sudden change of elevation. He wraps his legs tight around Jongin’s waist, unquestioningly trusting the strong hold Jongin gets on his thighs to keep him up, despite the indignant noises he squaks out.  
  
“Sorry, schedule ended early.” Jongin apologizes, beaming up at him with all the warmth of a man in love. Taemin couldn’t be mad if he tried, pecking Jongin’s lips with a softly huffed ‘aigo’. He lets Jongin transport him back to the kitchen, letting out a displeased little yelp as bare skin touches to the counter-top. This only serves to pull another bright laugh out of Jongin, followed closely by a series of soft apologies from Jongin. Taemin lets himself be peppered with little kisses between bites of food, acting like its not the reason for the smile rounding his cheeks, squirming just a bit on the counter-top.   
  
Taemin loves this, truly. It’s one of the things he values most about Jongin, the way he just seems to get things. The way he happily indulges Taemin’s needs without making him feel judged or scrutinized for it. There were certain stereotypes, certain images Taemin had spent what felt like the majority of his life fighting against. It had never been a matter of wanting to feel feminine really, never about pink and frills, or any of the cliché things that were so quickly slapped onto the desire to feel pretty. No, he had simply slowly grown to appreciate the attributes he was given. The slight softness to his features despite the at times hard cut of them, how slender his body was, despite the strength in the obvious stretch of muscle over his frame, and even the bit of lift, and flow to his mannerisms. Taemin liked feeling pretty and most people didn’t seem to understand how that’s where it both started and ended.   
  
It’s with only one stolen and lingering kiss, that Taemin pulls Jongin back in before he lets him escape to the shower. Left alone in perfect contentment, swinging his legs out of time, still stocking clad, the bands holding them up at the top having shifted to catch at his kneecaps. Taemin sets his dishes into the sink next to him before dropping down off the counter-top, making once again for the couch. 

This was nice. It was comfortable, it was home, and Taemin couldn’t help but feel that this was already a perfectly well spent day off.


End file.
